1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is battery charge management systems for charging a battery bank that includes a plurality of batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for clean energy has risen rapidly in recent years, especially energy provided through rechargeable batteries. As a result, rechargeable batteries are being used in more and more applications to provide power to automobiles, tools, electronics, computers, homes, and so on. The rapid increase in rechargeable battery uses has accordingly increased the need for rapid and efficient battery chargers.
In many applications, a load using battery power may require more power than typically is provided by a single battery. In such applications, the load is often provided power through use of a battery bank composed of a plurality of batteries that are connected together in series. Because multiple batteries are connected in series in a battery bank, the battery bank is able to provide the load with power at a higher voltage than is generally capable of being supplied by a single battery.
Current battery chargers typically operate to charge a battery bank either by simultaneously charging all of the batteries in the bank in series using a single charging port or by charging each of the batteries in the bank simultaneously using multiple charging ports. The drawback to simultaneously charging all of the batteries in the bank in series using a single charging port is that some of the batteries may be overcharged if other batteries in the bank are not charged to their full capacities, thereby resulting in the entire battery bank becoming defective. The drawback to charging each of the batteries in the bank simultaneously using multiple charging ports is that implementing such a battery charger is quite costly because each battery requires its own charging port, which typically requires a separate transformer winding and voltage regulator. In addition, such battery chargers typically charge each of the batteries until the product of the voltage and the current for that battery reaches a certain threshold without accounting for any individual characteristics of the battery. Because individual battery characteristics are not utilized in charging the batteries, often batteries do not receive a full charge.